


When the City Goes Silent, the Ringing in My Ears Gets Violent

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Multi, pre-series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only person in a three person relationship that does not require copious amounts of rest is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the City Goes Silent, the Ringing in My Ears Gets Violent

Being the only person in a three person relationship that does not require copious amounts of rest is lonely, even if both Tom and Rebecca have a tendency to fall asleep on the couch instead of in bed, where Cochise has learned that humans ought to sleep.

* * *

 

Tom curls up in a little ball on the couch while watching TV or reading a book for class, and sometimes Cochise looks over to see that his eyes are closed.  Cochise always pokes him gently because humans sometimes are not actually asleep when they seem asleep. 

When Tom is in fact asleep, Cochise nudges Rebecca so she can witness asleep-on-the-couch-Tom.  It makes her smile softly for reasons that Cochise does not understand. (He is still new to their relationship; they have shared secrets with each other that they have not shared with him.  Cochise understands- he is alien, he is new- but Cochise wonders why Tom sleeping peacefully on the couch makes Rebecca smile so happily)

“Do you want me to take him to bed?” Cochise asks quietly, so that he will not accidentally awaken Tom.

Rebecca stretches a little and leans over to kiss Cochise’s cheek softly.  “Thank you.”

She gets up to start getting ready for bed, and Cochise stands up as well.  If Tom is reading a book, Cochise marks his place and sets it on the table.  Then, Cochise scoops up Tom.  It can be difficult because Tom always curls in on himself so tightly, but he does not weigh much so Cochise manages.

When Tom starts curling against him, it sends a wave of warmth through Cochise and it is with reluctance that he sets Tom on the bed.  Cochise pulls the covers over him to ensure he stays warm, sitting next to him in order to keep him company while Rebecca gets ready for bed.  He strokes Tom’s face gently, enjoying the small bit of facial hair that Tom has managed to grow.  Tom has promised that when he is capable, he will grow more.

Rebecca changes into her PJs quickly, laughing and shaking her butt in Cochise’s general direction when she sees him watching as she changes. 

“I’m relieving you of duty,” Rebecca says, kissing him.  “I’ll watch over this lump.”

“Goodnight, Rebecca,” Cochise says.  “Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Cochise,” Rebecca says before slipping into bed beside Tom.

Cochise kisses Tom’s cheek before retreating to the living room, alone.

* * *

 

Rebecca stretches out on the couch.  Sometimes she uses Cochise’s shoulder as a pillow, or sometimes his lap.  Cochise threads his fingers through the delicate strands of her vibrant hair, marveling how it contrasts with his grey skin. 

When she is asleep, both Tom and Cochise are aware because she makes a noise that Tom informs him is snoring.  (Rebecca insists she does not snore, contrary to the facts.  Cochise does not understand her refusal to accept this truth; the sound is endearing.  The sound comes from Rebecca.)

“I can take her, if you’re busy!” Tom offers. 

Cochise always looks over at him, somewhat disbelieving.  “I believe you would injure her if you attempted to carry her.  I am never too busy to ensure your or Rebecca’s safety.”  He does not inform Tom what a grand statement this is, given that Volm are supposed to place their mission to protect planets above any individual. 

“Hey!” Tom exclaims quietly. 

Cochise scoops Rebecca up.  “I am protecting both of you.  She would be most displeased if you dropped her.”

Tom pretends to pout and then goes to get ready, always bringing his book along. 

Cochise knows that Rebecca likes to be tucked in tightly, so he makes sure to tuck the covers underneath her.  He sits with her while Tom prepares for bed, stroking her face carefully, lest he disturb her.

“She’s so beautiful,” Tom says, placing his book on the nightstand and leaning over to kiss him.  He crawls into bed next to her.  “Sometimes, I’m not sure either of you are real.”

“We are, I assure you,” Cochise says, squeezing his shoulder. 

“I’m glad,” Tom says, smiling up at him.  “Enjoy your night, Cochise.”

“Goodnight, Tom,” Cochise says.  “Goodnight, Rebecca.”  He leans over to kiss them both.

He returns to the living room, alone.

* * *

 

Despite the fact that being in Tom and Rebecca’s bed would serve no purpose- they are unconscious and he does not require sleep- Cochise cannot help feeling excluded. 

Occasionally, he finds an excuse to enter their bedroom while they are asleep (generally to place Tom’s book on his nightstand) and he notices how they hold each other.  It is tender and loving, despite their unconsciousness.  He wishes to be part of it.

It is worst after they engage in sexual intercourse together at night.  Cochise enjoys touching and being touched by his human mates.  They are soft but passionate creatures, and they all lay together afterwards.

Cochise enjoys not being able to tell where he, Rebecca, and Tom begin and end.  They are tangled up in each other and Cochise could remain in bed with them forever.

Except, at night, Rebecca and Tom eventually drift towards each other and bid him goodnight, leaving him to the living room again.  Even with the television on and the traffic outside, it is eerily quiet.

The exclusion confuses him.  Tom and Rebecca have been so very open with him, answering his numerous question about humanity and Earth.  They hug him tight and assure him they love him, more than enough to overcome any cultural miscommunications that may arise. 

Cochise believes them, which makes this exclusion even more confusing.  They do not even close the door behind him, so it is not a matter of trust or a desire for privacy as they fill their human needs. 

After everything Tom and Rebecca have done for him- letting him into their lives, teaching him about love, reacting with poise when they receive rude comments that Cochise does not understand how to respond to- it does not seem honorable to ask for more.  But they always say that he should feel free to talk to them about anything.

And so, one night when both Tom and Rebecca are about to get ready on their own, Cochise places a hand on each of their arms. 

“I must discuss a serious matter with you,” Cochise says, somewhat nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Rebecca asks.

“I wish to know why you exclude me from the bedroom,” Cochise says. 

Tom frowns a little.  “I don’t understand.  We’re always together when we have sex.  I mean, there was that time me and Rebecca did it in the library without you, but you said you understood because we had been in there forever studying for exams.”

“Yes,” Cochise says, “we engage in sexual intercourse together and then you require that I leave.  Whenever you sleep, you require that I leave.  I do not understand.”

“You want to stay?” Rebecca asks. 

“We didn’t want to ask you because we thought you’d be so bored,” Tom adds.

“You are so tender and loving with each other, even when asleep, and I wish to be part of that, even if I must remain awake,” Cochise says.

Rebecca and Tom look at each other, Tom nodding slightly. 

“Come on,” Rebecca says, grasping his hand.

The three of them walk into the bedroom together, and Rebecca pushes him gently to the bed.  “We still have to get ready for bed, but I’ll wait with you while Tom gets ready, like how you always sit with us.”

“You have noticed?” Cochise asks as Tom leaves the room.

“I’ve seen how you are with Tom whenever you carry him to bed,” Rebecca says, touching his face.  “And he’s told me how you are with me.  We talk about how sweet you are behind your back sometimes.”

Cochise smiles at her, enjoying her attention.  “I love you, and I wish to make you happy.”

“You do,” Rebecca assures him.  “You make both of us so happy.”

“My turn!” Tom says, as he pops in the door from the bathroom.

Rebecca slaps his ass affectionately as they pass each other, and Tom takes her place.

“I’m sorry that we’ve accidentally excluded you, Cochise.  I promise, we just thought we were saving you from boredom,” Tom says, hand resting on his chest.

“I understand,” Cochise says. 

“I’m just glad you told us.  I would have hated for you to think we wanted to leave you out,” Tom says, leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“I feared asking for more from you, but now I see I should not have,” Cochise says.

Rebecca reenters the bedroom to change and then crawls into bed next to Cochise.

Tom lays down too, so Cochise is in the middle of them.  It is a pleasant and warm place to be, with the humans’ arms thrown carelessly over Cochise’s torso and Cochise pulling them tight to him.

“You shouldn’t be afraid to talk to us about stuff,” Rebecca says softly.  “I know it’s easy for us to say because we’re the two humans and we’ve known each other longer than we’ve known you, but it’s true.  We want you to feel safe and happy with us.  Right, Tom?”

Tom has already fallen asleep, curled against Cochise.

Rebecca snorts and rolls her eyes.  “Well, trust me, he feels the same way.”

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Cochise says quietly so he does not wake up Tom.  “And goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Cochise,” Rebecca says, stroking his face gently before closing her eyes.

As the night proceeds, both Rebecca and Tom move themselves closer to him.  Before Cochise knows it, he is being used as a pillow for both of his human mates.  It is pleasant to feel their weight against him.  Their breaths are warm and steady against his skin, and they make all kinds of little, unguarded noises that Cochise has never heard before. 

The time passes surprisingly quickly, and before Cochise knows it, Tom starts to stir.  He blinks slowly, looks down at Rebecca and up at Cochise with a small smile on his face. 

“This is nice, waking up with you here,” Tom murmurs. 

“I am enjoying myself as well,” Cochise says. 

“Good,” Tom says.

It is only a few more minutes before Rebecca awakens too.

“We have to do this more often,” Rebecca says.  “It’s so good to wake up with both of you.”

“While I do not wish to commit to doing this every single night for the duration of our time together, I would like to do this most nights,” Cochise says. 

Rebecca smiles widely at him.  “I’m glad.”  She looks over at Tom with a mischievous grin on her face.  “You know, we have a lot of snuggling-with-Cochise-in-bed time to make up.”

Tom makes a humming noise and nods against Cochise’s chest.  “You’re right; we do.”

“Do you have any plans today?” Rebecca asks Cochise.

“I do not,” Cochise says. 

“Then I think we should have a lazy day in bed,” Rebecca says. 

“I think so, too,” Tom says, pressing closer to Cochise.  “I really don’t want to move.”

Cochise looks down at both of his human mates, feeling incredibly loved.  “Then we must stay here.”

“It is decided,” Rebecca declares, voice still soft from sleep. 

They doze back to sleep, and Cochise is eager for a day- and weeks, and months, and perhaps even years- of observing these precious two humans sleep.  He is pleased with the results of talking to Tom and Rebecca about his concerns, and now he truly knows that he can feel comfortable talking to either of them should an issue arise in the future.

Being the only person in a three person relationship that does not require copious amounts of rest is no longer lonely.


End file.
